


Without you I'm straight up losing my mind

by WolfKomoki



Series: Magic Stiles fics [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek straight up loses his mind, M/M, Sterek Angst, magic! stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a fight with Derek about him being "human."<br/>He proves Derek wrong by using magic in front of him.<br/>Derek is angry at Stiles for keeping a secret from him and he turns away from Stiles to cool off.<br/>Stiles stops talking to him until he apologizes and Derek straight up loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.

          Stiles had gone with the pack in the woods. Feral werewolves had come to Beacon Hills and were killing a lot of people. Derek had agreed to let Stiles go only because he was close by to protect him. Stiles didn’t know if Derek knew about his magic since he was always busy stopping the Feral Wolves from killing anyone else, but he didn’t push the issue. If Derek didn’t know then he would find out one way or the other.

          Stiles and Derek were currently in a heated argument.

          “You’re not going Stiles!” Derek screamed.

          “Why not? You’ve always needed my help before!” Stiles said as he tried not to cry. He was hurt. Derek looked at the hurt in his eyes.

          “Stiles this isn’t your basic werewolves we’re fighting, these are demons!” He pleaded. This made Stiles angry.

          “THIS ISN’T FAIR! WHY WON’T YOU LET ME HELP?” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs. Derek didn’t want him to get hurt, why couldn’t Stiles understand that?

          “Stiles you’re only human, what exactly would you be able to do out there?” Derek sighed. That was the last straw. _Only human? Only human?_ Stiles screamed in his mind.

          “I’m _not_ human Derek. I never have been.”Stiles told him as he brought his magic to his hands.

Derek froze at what he was seeing. Stiles’s hands were blue, and glowing. His eyes were glowing. Magic, he had magic. Stiles stopped the magic as he stared at Derek who just stood there, unmoving.

          “Derek? Derek?” Stiles asked with concern when he stood there completely still, and unmoving.

          “Derek? Are you okay? Answer me!” Stiles called again. Derek finally snapped out of his shock.

          “You-you have magic? How—when—what—where did you—“ Stiles interrupted him with a kiss to tell him to stop babbling. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’s waist as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart for much needed air.

          “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Derek asked.

          “You were babbling. Are you okay with this?” Stiles asked.

          “I just wish you had told me Stiles.” Derek sighed. Stiles had hidden something from him. Derek tells him everything, and Stiles hides this from him. Derek had smelled his strange scent when they first met that told him he was some sort of supernatural creature, but he didn’t think it was coming from Stiles. Now Stiles had kept a secret from him, and honestly, it hurt.

          And with that, Derek walked towards the front door, his hand on the handle.

          “Derek wait! Don’t leave!”Stiles called as he stormed out of the house and ran off into the woods. Stiles collapsed to his knees, sobbing. His father came in late that night to find the broken mess of his son on the floor.

          “Stiles?” He asked with concern as he helped him up. Stiles collapsed into his chest as the tears poured from his eyes. They stood there for about an hour as his dad just comforted him. Stiles silently thanked him as he went to sleep. He was going to give Derek a piece of his mind, but not right now.

          Right now he was hurt, and he just wanted to cry himself to sleep, so he did. He received a text from Derek the next morning.

_Stiles why did you never tell me?_

Stiles stared at the text on his phone. He frowned and didn’t reply. He was now angry with him. _Screw him for running out on him when he showed him his magic. He thought Derek would be the one person to accept it, but he didn’t._ Derek sent a text again.

_Stiles I’m so sorry I ran out. It’s just that you never told me and I told you everything._

_Not good enough Sourwolf._ Stiles thought, ignoring his texts. He wasn’t speaking to him until he apologized in person. Stiles went a week without talking to Derek and it drove him absolutely crazy. Derek had started running more than usual lately.

          He’d run, and run, and run, and run just so he didn’t have time to think about Stiles. Scott had been following him during the week, and he finally grabbed his arm to stop him from running.

          “Dude you’ve been running non stop for a week. You’re going to make yourself ill Derek.” Scott stated with concern.

          “He’s been giving me the silent treatment.” Derek finally sighed.

          “I know but Stiles would feel horrible if you made yourself ill.” Scott told him. Derek said nothing as he tried to run again. Scott gripped his arm.

          “Derek, please _stop_.” He begged, gripping his arm even harder. He didn’t realize that his claws were now gripping Derek’s arm..

          “Okay, okay, ow! You’re hurting my arm!” Derek gasped.

          “Sorry.” Scott apologized as he let him go.

          “Anytime you want to talk, my door is open.” Scott told him. That, that was all Derek needed, was someone to talk to. Stiles’s silent treatment was making him lose his mind. Derek was tired, but he still wanted to run. He knew Scott wouldn’t let him run anymore, so he just returned to his loft.

Once he was there he collapsed onto the floor, holding his arms over his ears, and he screamed.

          Scott decided to check up on Derek from a distance and the first thing he heard was Derek screaming like a mad man. Without thinking he climbed in his window and climbed inside the house.

          “Derek, Derek, shh! Shh!” Scott gasped as he ran over to Derek. He wrapped his arms around him in an effort to get him to stop screaming.

Derek still screamed and screamed. He hadn’t stopped screaming really.

Scott grabbed his phone and dialed the only person he could think of: Stiles.

          He walked outside for a minute as he tapped his foot praying that Stiles answered the phone.

          “Scott? What’s the matter, it’s three in the morning?” Stiles asked with concern.

          “It’s Derek. You—you gotta help!” Scott was hysterical.

          “Scott, Scott calm down and breathe. Okay? Breathe with me Scott.” Stiles begged over the phone. Scott was having a full blown panic attack.

          “He-He won’t stop screaming. He just won’t stop screaming!” Scott gasped as he finally breathed. Stiles hung up the phone and drove out of the house to meet Derek, consequences be damned.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Stiles was taking an extremely long time to get here. Scott continued to try to get Derek to stop screaming.

          “Derek please, stop screaming. Please.” Scott begged. He didn’t even think Derek could hear him anymore.

          “Stiles where are you?” He called to no one. After what felt like years, Stiles finally arrived and ran over to Derek, who was still screaming and had been for hours.

          “Hey, hey, I’m here. I’m here.” Stiles told him as he wrapped his arms around him. Derek finally stopped screaming when he realized that Stiles was here. He collapsed into his arms from pure exhaustion.

Stiles was confused.

          What was wrong with Derek? He’s never seen him do this before.

          “Uh Scotty, a little help getting him to his bed?” Stiles asked. Derek was too strong for him, and yeah, he could use his magic to do that, but he was no expert at strength magic.

          “Sure, I got him.” Scott said as he draped him over his shoulders and carried him to his bed.

          “Maybe you should stay with him tonight? He’s been running non stop since you stopped seeing him. I don’t think he’s even been sleeping, just passing out from exhaustion.” Scott begged. He tried to help Derek but he just couldn’t. Stiles was the only one that could help Derek.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Stiles sighed. He wasn’t even mad at Derek anymore. He wanted Derek to acknowledge the fact that he hurt his feelings and apologize for it, but right now his health was more important.

          Scott went home and Stiles watched Derek sleep. It was two hours later when Derek stepped onto the floor.

          “Derek go back to sleep.” Stiles told him, not realizing that he still was sleeping.

          “No puede hablar.” Derek spoke in Spanish.

          “Huh?” Stiles asked with confusion.

          “ _No puede hablar_.” Derek repeated.

          “English Derek!” Stiles begged. Derek walked over to the window and started clawing at it.

          “Derek what are you doing? Go back to sleep!” Stiles begged.

Derek eventually looked at Stiles and that’s when it clicked.

          “Oh, _Oh!_ Come on Derek, let’s get you back to bed.” Stiles told him.

          “Non, s’il vous plaît.” Derek said in French.

          “Come on Sourwolf.” Stiles demanded as he forced him to lay down. Stiles covered him back up, sitting in the chair as he made sure he didn’t get up during the night again. Stiles watched him for a few hours before falling asleep in the chair. Derek woke in the middle of the night after having a nightmare to find Stiles sleeping in his chair.

          Being careful not to wake him, Derek draped him over his shoulder and gently put him down in the bed, covering him up as he lay beside him, putting his ear to his heart as he went back to sleep.

          It was early the next morning when Stiles had returned to his house. His dad was working late and had just gotten home.

          “Hey son you’re up early.” His dad greeted.

          “Uh, yeah! Decided to get up early for a change!” He lied.

          “You were at Derek’s again weren’t you?” His dad asked.

          “Yes, I was.” Stiles sighed.

          “Look Stiles I know you like him but you’re two hundred seventy-nine years old. How do you think he’ll feel when he finds out your real age?” Mr. Stilinski asks.

          “I don’t think he’d _care dad._ Besides, you’re seven hundred eighty-nine.” Stiles laughed. The thing with mages is that they age agonizingly slow. He ages at the start of a century. In 1754 he was 15.

          In 1801 he was 16. In 1901 he was 17.

And finally in 2001 he was 18. It wasn’t certain when mages’ magic freezes them at a certain age. It really depended on when they could conjure up an age freeze potion. Stiles conjured one up when he was eighteen.

          He’d offer Derek one when the time comes of course, but he didn’t think that they were in that stage of their relationship yet. When Derek woke up to realize that Stiles was gone again, he didn’t even bother getting up.

_Was he even here or did I somehow manage to produce a damn convincing illusion that he was here?_

          “ _Derek, look at me Derek._ ” The voice belonged to Boyd. Derek looked at Boyd, not moving from the bed. Boyd looked just as he did when he was alive, minus the floating obviously.

          “ _You’ve got to go to him, and demand that he tells you what his problem is._ ” Boyd whispered. Derek stared at the hole in his chest from where he had been impaled. It was glowing.

          Suddenly his eyes turned solid black and Boyd laughed.

          “ _You’re so pathetic hale. You can’t even protect that precious pack of yours. How many people have died because of you? You even had to be saved by your precious Stiles from the Kanima. Now here you are losing your mind!_

The voice taunted.

          _He has a point. What can I do? Stiles won’t even let me talk to him even though I want to._ Derek thought as he just laid there. Boyd laughed in a taunting manner before he disappeared into the abyss.

          Scott had visited Derek hours later. When he didn’t find him in the living room, he decided to check his room, horrified at what he saw. Derek was laying on his bed, unmoving, but with his eyes open.

_Derek was floating in deep water._

_He didn’t know when these visions started, but he supposed that the Stiles that visited him wasn’t real. Hell, maybe even Scott wasn’t real._

_Boyd was definite proof if anything._

_Derek stared at the glass in front of him. There was a door to go inside. Dare he open it? Yes, yes, he opens it._

_Derek slowly walks to the glass door, and places his hand on the knob, gently turning it as he was afraid that it was fragile._

“Derek? Derek? Derek! Can you hear me? Blink if you can hear me.” Scott begged when he couldn’t get a response out of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man, this chapter I struggled quite a bit with. It all worked out in the end though.  
> Translations:  
> No puede hablar= "I can't speak."  
> Non, s’il vous plaît= "No please"


	3. Chapter 3

          “ _Blink if you can hear me.”_ Derek wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but Stiles wasn’t here and he didn’t want to move. Scott grabbed his wrist as he took away some of Derek’s pain, hoping that it could help emotional pain. He’d never tried it on emotional pain but now was as good a time as any.

          “Derek? Can you blink for me?” Scott asked after letting go of his wrist. Derek didn’t want to but he blinked, if only to calm Scott.

          “Okay Derek, can you move?” Scott asked. Derek slowly sat up and he started screaming. That was when Scott wrapped his arms around the older man.

          “Shhh… It’s okay Derek.” Scott reassured him. They sat like that for a while with Derek listening to Scott’s heartbeat until he slowly, but surely stops screaming.

          “Want to watch a movie?” Scott eventually asks.

          “I suppose.” Derek answers as Scott puts in Star Wars.

          “Really Star Wars?” Derek asks.

          “Well I gotta watch it for Stiles one day don’t I? Why not now?” Scott asked.

          “Okay.” And with that they watched the movie in silence. Once it was over Derek had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch.

          “Derek, wake up.” Scott called, shaking him. Couches weren’t made for sleeping on. Derek slowly woke and growled at Scott, irritated that he woke him up.

          “I know but you’ll get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that.” Scott told him.

          “Ok.” Derek was still half asleep so he didn’t protest. Scott helped him to his bed and sat in the chair as he watched over him. He didn’t sleep that night, but Derek did. Maybe it was the comfort of someone there or exhaustion, that Scott didn’t know.

          Derek woke sometime in the afternoon to find a note from Scott.

_That offer to talk still stands Derek. I had to go, I was late for curfew._

Derek sighed when he realized that Stiles wasn’t talking to him still.

He could feel the anger boiling up inside and that was when he decided to run outside before he could damage his home. He stripped down to nothing and tied the clothes to his waist as he transformed completely into his wolf form, glowing blue eyes and all.

          Derek was free. Free from worry, free from human memories holding him back and he loved it. He continued to run, as he was now a complete wolf.

          Derek had been gone for six months.

          Missing person’s posters had been put up at the request of Stiles. Stiles called him every day not getting an answer in six months.

          “Where are you Sourwolf?” He asked. He had had enough. The police weren’t doing their job and he would find Derek himself. The first thing he did was grab the only thing he left: his necklace. He used it to make a locator spell.

          The necklace started to glow as he began to drive.

                    He made it to the cost before it started shaking, meaning that Derek was in the general area. Stiles didn’t care about his apology anymore, he just wanted Derek back.

          He slowly got out of the car, and used his magic to give himself nightvision. Once he did that he slowly walked in the woods, using the locator spell to find him.

          Derek could smell it. The smell of warm blood mixed with leaves and grass. There could only be one person that that belonged to. _Stiles._

Derek hadn’t been out of wolf form for six months.

          He didn’t remember how to turn back into a human as he hadn’t used it in so long. The blue eyed, black wolf slowly walked to the middle of the forest, where he was then greeted by Stiles.

          “Derek is that you?” Stiles asked. Derek just whimpered at him.

          “Be still.” He said as he put his hand gently on the wolf’s forehead.

Blue light came to the mage’s hands. His eyes glowed purple in response to his magic.

          The wolf could feel memories coming back to him. Derek, his name is Derek hale and he’s a werewolf. Not only that but he was in love with this mage.

          Remembering how to change Derek changes to his human form. Stiles realized one thing: Derek is naked.

          “Um…” Stiles’s cheeks were red as he stared at Derek. Derek grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Once he did that he walked over to Stiles, who collapsed from overuse of magic.

          “Stiles!” Derek gasped, catching him in his arms before his head hit the ground.

          “Stiles?” He calls again, frantically shaking him. Stiles didn’t wake as he was still recovering from overuse of magic. He was an idiot for trying to use two spells simultaneously.

          “Come on, wake up!” Derek begged. Still, he didn’t wake and that was when he put him in his jeep. He continued to drive until he got to Beacon Hills. Eventually he took Stiles to Dr. Deaton, who was currently slamming Stiles onto the table.

          Derek sat back and watched, hoping to help Stiles if this happened again. Deaton first checked his pulse. It was fine, so why wasn’t he waking? He grabbed water lilies, the most magical substance he knew. He forced open Stiles’s mouth as he shoved them in his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

          Stiles’s magic was dangerously low, and for a mage, that could result in death if not treated.

          This didn’t seem to be working.

          “Derek, I wouldn’t normally ask this but…” He trailed off.

          “I’m going to have to bite him, aren’t I?” Derek sighed.

          “I’m afraid so.” Deaton sighed.

          “And he’ll die without it?” Derek asked.

          “Yes.” Deaton sighed. He didn’t need to ask Derek twice. He slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed to let him know that he was here with him before sinking his teeth into his neck. Stiles had swallowed the flowers so there was no danger of him choking at least. Color returned to Stiles’s face at least, but the bite disappeared from his neck.

          “Come back to me soon Stiles, please.” Derek begged the unconscious man beside him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

          For him it was a reflex as he flashed open his eyes clinging onto Derek for dear life. The involuntary gasp for air nearly gave Derek a heart attack.

Derek looked at the bite on Stiles’s neck. It healed almost instantly when his eyes glowed a harsh dark, blank purple.

          “S-Stiles?” Derek asked, seeing the utter darkness in his glowing purple eyes. Derek could feel it coming on. _Not again, not again._

          Derek felt a firm hand gripping his shoulder.

          “Derek. You’re okay. I’m okay. I can’t turn Derek.” Stiles reassures him. Derek blinks.

_“I can’t turn Derek._ ” These words alone calmed him down. Deaton had fallen asleep in his room, closing his clinic.

          “What was that after I bit you?” Derek finally asked. He noticed his eyes were much gentler and brown now.

          “Sorry if it freaked you out. My kind has never had a hybrid before because our magic would fight the bite if it was… unwelcome.” Stiles struggled with the words after wash.

          “Oh.” Derek’s expression of hurt was unreadable.

          “It’s not that I don’t want it, it’s just me… I have to tell you something.” Stiles rambled.

          “Let’s let Deaton sleep and go somewhere private okay?” Derek suggested, sensing his irritation.

          “Right, I forgot.” Stiles muttered as Derek sat in the jeep with him.

          “Now what’s this big secret that you’ve been hiding from me?” Derek asked.

          “I’m two-hundred seventy-nine years old Derek.” Stiles finally admitted.

Derek blinked as he did the math in his head.

          “Wait wait, wait, wait, wait, you were born in 1736? How do you look so… so…” He couldn’t finish the word. So that was the secret he kept from him in addition to the magic.

          “I’m an idiot.” He blurts out loud.

          “You is smart, you is kind, you is important.” Stiles told him. Derek chuckled.

          “Did you just quote “The Help” at me?” He guffawed.

          “’S still true, though.” Stiles told him.

          “Your dad should arrest me for being underage.” He joked.

Stiles liked this side of Derek.

          This side of Derek was laughing, and joking, which is something he hadn’t heard from him since he stopped talking to him. Yes, Stiles knew about Derek’s… what was the word… meltdowns. Yeah, definitely meltdowns… or attacks or… fuck he doesn’t know!

          Derek notices Stiles’s pulse. He never really noticed how fast it normally was. When he had his panic attacks, he was scared that he was going to have a heart attack, his heart goes so fast, and uneven.

          Stiles wonders if Derek knew that he was his anchor. Yes, even mages have anchors. If they didn’t, their magic would go unchecked.

          “Earth to Stiles, come in Stiles.” Derek called, rousing him out of his thoughts.

          “Yeah?” Stiles blinks, realizing that they were still in the car.

          “Your heart’s racing again. You alright?” He asks.

          “’Orry a lot on my mind.” Stiles told him. It was cute how Stiles sometimes forgets to pronounce the letter s.

          “Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked, grabbing his arm.

          “You’re my anchor Der.” Stiles told him.

          “Wait Mages can have anchors?” Derek asked. Stiles just chuckled.

          “How else do you think I keep my magic at bay?” Stiles teased. Derek’s cheeks went red at that.

          “I didn’t mean it like _that_ silly.” Stiles playfully punches his arm.

          “Hey!” Derek chuckles.

          “I am sorry you know?” Derek asks.

          “What’s that?” Stiles had forgotten why he would need to be sorry.

          “It’s just you had kept so many secrets from me and it… it…”His voice trailed.

          “Pissed you off?” Stiles offered.

          “In a matter of speaking, yes.” Derek told him.

          “It was a… lack of trust you see. Eh… Stiles?” He stops speaking.

          “Yes, Derek?” Stiles finally asks.

          “’M tired.” He says as he falls asleep.

          “It’s okay, Derek. Let’s get you home.” And with that Stiles drove Derek home. Derek had only been asleep for an hour before he was being shaken awake by Stiles.

          “Der, Der, Derek. We’re here. Wake up.” Stiles called as he shook him. Derek slowly woke, looking annoyed.

          “I know, but we’re here.” Stiles told him as he dragged him to bed. He walked towards the guest room when he was grabbed by Derek.

          “Dear? You okay?” Stiles asked.

          “I can’t speak.” He was having the same dream.

          “Derek!” Stiles doesn’t have time to react, just send a minor shock of electricity magic to his arm. Derek wakes with a gasp, clutching onto Stiles’s shoulder as if he were trying to find something to hold onto.

          “Fuck! Did I give you too much? Is it your heart or your brain? Derek can you tell me what day it is?” Stiles was panicking, again.

          “Tueday, August the 11th, 2015.” Derek answered calmly.

          “Stiles, I’m okay. It was only a buzz. I was shocked because you woke me out of a dead sleep.” Derek was calm, again.

          “Almost hurt you… again.” Stiles gasped. It was getting harder to breathe with the way his throat was tightening.

          “No, no Stiles you didn’t. I’m fine, okay?” Derek reassured. Stiles finally calmed down and went to sleep. Derek was happy to cuddle with him in his sleep, if he allowed it. Stiles pulled him closer as if to say “mine” in his sleep.

And so Derek allowed himself into Stiles’s arms tonight, consequences be damned.

          The next day they decided to talk just talk.

          “Can you get the bite if you’re willing?” Derek asked.

          “Dunno. I’m willing but are you?” Stiles asked.

          “Si—Yes!” He was struggling with words.

          “It’s okay, if you’re not ready Derek. We don’t even know if this will work due to my immunity.” Stiles told him.

          “Stiles, No hablar Ingléz!” He was screaming again. He felt like his brain was on fire. There it was again.

          “Shhh, Shhh, I’ll see what’s wrong okay? Just sit.” Stiles told him as they sat on the bed.

          “I’m gonna touch your neck, and your head, is that okay?” Stiles asked.

          “Quoi.” He answered. It’s a good thing his magic had translation possibilities or he’d be speaking to everyone in Polish, ancient Polish at that.

When he put his hands on Derek’s neck and head, their minds connected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Stiles, I don't speak English!"  
> "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

_When they did get into Derek’s mind he and Stiles were in a white room. Three different versions of Derek had gotten separated. One speaking English, One Speaking Spanish, and One speaking French._

_Stiles walked to each of them as he forced them back into Derek’s physical body. Suddenly the room started shaking and they were falling into the abyss. Derek grabbed Stiles in an attempt to break his fall._

_They both ended up in a room full of fire._

Derek was uncomfortable with the breach in his mind, but he let Stiles continue. He trusted him, so he sat there.

          _Derek, Derek I’m scared! What’s going on? Stiles said as the room was suddenly filled with fire._

_“Brain hurts Stiles. How long will this take?” Derek complained. Stiles put the fire out._

_“Do you feel better now?” Stiles asked._

_Derek didn’t respond._

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much for his weary mind and he passed out. Stiles were forcibly thrown out and that’s when he came too.

          “Derek? Hey Der?” Stiles called, shaking him. He didn’t know if he had helped him or if he pushed him too far with the link. Derek finally came too.

          “Hey, you alright?” Stiles asked with concern.

          “If I say no do I get a kiss?” Derek teased. Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed him.

          “How’s your English?” Stiles asked. He meant how’s your head, but it came out like that.

          “Better.” Derek told him.

          “Can I see? I promise I won’t be long okay?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and laid down. Stiles put his hand on his neck and on his head as he connected with his mind. _Derek’s mind was peaceful as he walked through it._

_He was out after a minute._

Derek slowly came too, as Stiles fell asleep. It was the next morning when Stiles woke Derek up.

          “Hey, you were asleep so I went to Brenda’s.” Stiles told him as he brought him breakfast.

          “Breakfast in bed?” Derek asked.

          “What? Shit’s romantic.” Stiles told him as he sat with him in the bed. Derek rolled his eyes and ate the food with Stiles.

          “Do you want to try today?” Stiles asked, referring to the bite.

          “Can we at least go out to dinner first?” Derek jokes.

          “I meant the bite Dirtywolf.” Stiles quips.

          “I know but I want to go on a date.” Derek laughed.

          After the dinner Derek took Stiles to his place, and that was when he sank his teeth into Stiles’s neck, drawing blood. Stiles felt his magic heal it instantly and Derek sighed.

          “It healed again, didn’t it?” Stiles sighed.

          “Yes.” Derek sighed. He then used his claws on his neck, as well as his teeth. This was too much for Stiles’s magic to heal, and finally, finally it worked.

          The transformation happened overnight. Derek had never seen a transformation that fast, but he was there for Stiles.

          A week past since then and Stiles was currently in Derek’s basement as Derek handcuffed him to the chair.

          “Chain my hands, make sure I can’t use them.” Stiles warned.

          “Why?” Derek asked.

          “Because I might hit you with my magic.” And so Derek chained his hands too.

          “Put these cuffs around my hands, and make sure they’re tight Derek.” Stiles ordered. These cuffs were golden and designed to stop magic as long as they’re worn.

          “I don’t want to hurt you Stiles. That’s too much weight, I’ll snap your arm.” Derek pleased. Stiles’s claws were the first to come out.

          “Do it!” He growled, the fury in his voice. Derek wrapped the cuffs around his hands and Derek stepped back as Stiles transformed completely.

          “ **I’m going to rip your throat out!** ".Stiles screamed in Polish.

Derek didn’t understand. Stiles growled, and lashed out, the restraints pulling him back.

          “Stiles! Find your anchor!” Derek growled.

          “ **GET THESE CUFFS OFF OF ME!”** He screamed, again in Polish.

          “Hey look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?” Derek held up one finger.

          “Jeden.” Stiles counted. Derek held up two.

          “Dwa.” Derek held up three.

          “Trzy.” And four.

          “Cztery” And five.

          “pięć” And six.

          “sześć” And seven.

          “Siedem” And eight.

          “Osiem.” And nine.

          “dziewięć” And ten.

          “dziesięć” Derek didn’t need to know that language to know that he was counting. Stiles roared at Derek, thrashing around as he tried to escape his restraits.

          “Stiles listen to me! You said I was your mage anchor right? I’m here. Listen to my voice!” Derek begged.

          “ **Shut up and remove them!** He screamed in Polish. Against his wishes, Derek got a little closer.

          “Listen to my heart Stiles.” He begged. Stiles listened to his heartbeat. Stiles wasn’t satisfied. He wanted Derek, he wanted Derek. He was going to make Derek his tonight.

          “ **I’m going to make you scream so hard, if you’d only unlock these restraints!”** He screamed. Without his magic he didn’t have his words magically translated for people.

          “Stiles, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack.” Derek warned.

          “ **I’m going to make you scream!”** Stiles screamed. He then heard Derek’s pained breaths. His magic broke the restraints. Fucking beautiful.

He put his claws into his neck, and scratched. Derek whined as Stiles slammed him down. He screamed when Stiles bit into his arm as hard as he could.

Derek eventually passed out from the pain and that’s when Stiles recovered.

          “No, no no! Der? Derek! Oh my god! I hurt you!” He screamed, completely turning back. He looked at the wound on his neck. He had almost clawed his throat out. Jesus.

“Derek!”He screamed. It wasn’t healing,fuck. And without restraint he put his magic to the wound on his neck. He was healing it for hours now. His healing magic was something he was still working on but he didn’t care. Derek’s neck was healing. He could feel himself slowly dying, but he didn’t care.

          He had to save Derek. After an hour the wound was gone and Stiles stopped breathing.

          He gasped for air. It was an involuntary reaction. It was then he noticed Stiles who’s magic forced itself to shock, it’s host’s heart and caused him to gasp for air. Derek had never been so afraid in his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally considered having Stiles choke the life out of Derek, but I just couldn't write that.


	6. Epilouge

          Derek woke to find Stiles lying motionless on the floor.

          “No, no, no, no! Stiles?” He gasped as he listened for a heartbeat. He panicked when he couldn’t hear his heart.

          “Fuck!” He panicked as he started the chest compressions. Derek had been taught cpr in school as part of health class, and ever since then he made sure he remembered how to use it should he ever need to.

_One, two, three, four, five_ He counted in his head with each compression.

          After a minute he realized that he wasn’t breathing so he tilted his head back and began to perform rescue breathing.

          “Breathe, damn it! Fucking breathe!” He swore. After about two minutes Stiles’s magic shocked his heart and Stiles woke up gasping for air.

Derek had never been so scared in his life.

          “Don’t _ever_ do that to me again!” He shrieked.

          “I couldn’t let you die Derek.” Stiles told him.

          “And I didn’t want you _killing_ yourself in the process!” Derek shrieked. They had gotten up from the floor and were now yelling at each other.

          “I wasn’t going to live without you Derek!” Stiles was crying now.

Derek immediately calmed down when Stiles started loudly sobbing.

Derek couldn’t smell Stiles’s magic and that’s when he collapsed into his arms.

          “Shit!” He cursed as he forced the water lilies down Stiles’s throat. When they didn’t work Derek got out the small bottles that Stiles hadn’t filled yet.

Stiles was going to use it for a health potion but Derek needed to make a mana potion immediately.

          Derek started with pouring the water in the bottle. Once it was there he heated the water to a luke warm temperature. When he did that he put the water lilies inside and closed the bottle, shaking it as he mixed the ingrediants for a mana potion, just like Deaton had taught him.

          Soon he forced it down Stiles’s throat, hoping it would restore his magic faster. Stiles woke after an hour with a loud cough.

          “You have _got_ to stop pushing yourself! You could have _died_ Stiles!” Derek growled.

          “Is that a mana potion? Where’d you get that?” Stiles asked, seeing the glowing blue bottle on the table.

          “I had to make it because _you_ used too much magic when you were healing me!” Derek snapped. Stiles could hear the wheeze in his breathing, which concerned him.

          “Derek? What’s the matter? You’re wheezing!” Stiles gasped. Stiles grabbed an empty potion and poured aloe vera in it. Once he did that he mixed it with water, and heated the potion.

          “Here, drink this. It’ll help.” Stiles told him as he handed him the red health potion. Derek took off the lid and drank the potion, feeling it start to heal his neck. Eventually he was breathing normally again much to Stiles’s relief. Stiles could feel the pull of the moon again, and his claws started digging into the table. Derek started with the chains as he chained him to the wall.

          He dodged Stiles’s claws as he swatted at the air until he bound his arms. Next he put the magic resistant cuffs on his hands and stayed with him, constantly reminding him that he was okay and that Derek was right here with him. Eventually the sun came up and Stiles was finally back to normal. Derek started with removing the cuffs from Stiles’s wrists.

          Next he removed the chains as Stiles breathed in the dust in the air.

          “Derek I didn’t hurt you again did I?” Stiles shrieked.

          “Stiles I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me this time. Let’s go back inside okay?” Derek reassured him as he slowly lead him back inside the house.

          “How did you know how to make a mana potion? That’s level 3 alchemy and it took me three years to learn it.” Stiles asked.

          “I had asked Deaton if there were other methods of helping to restore your magic and he taught me to make a basic mana potion. Granted it only restores half a mage’s magic, but it was good enough for me.” Derek explained. Stiles chuckled and kissed him when Scott ran into the living room.

          “Oh my God Stiles you’re a..a…a…a…a weremage!” He exclaimed. Stiles and Derek guffawed at the word weremage.

          “Derek are you okay? I smell blood.” Scott asked with concern.

          “Oh Stiles had scratched me but I’m fine now.” Derek told him. The next day the pack celebrated Stiles’s first full moon.

 

 


End file.
